Movie Night
by Dajypop
Summary: Vexen decides its time to do what normal families do; spend time with his child and husband and his child's boyfriend while still completely ignoring them for a film. AU, LexZex, MarVex


**Title: Movie Night**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 1289**

**Pairing: LexZex, MarVex  
Summary: Vexen decides its time to do what normal families do; spend time with his child and husband and his child's boyfriend while still completely ignoring them for a film.  
Warnings: Yaoi~, Semi-unwanted touching, Foul language, some character bashing, most likely OOC, AU, UN-BETA'D!**

AN: Hey, guys. Been a while since I uploaded something here...but that's okay. This is for xochibi's Trio Time contest. I just decided to enter today, and figured that this was something easy to do...I just hope I'm right. Anyway, here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, this isn't working." Vexen sighed, rubbing his temples with the index and middle finger of each hand, as if that would make this incredibly difficult situation a lot easier. His eyes had closed at the soothing motion, but when those poisonous green lasers fixed back on the subject at hand, his delusion was met with the word 'false'. He snorted a little in disbelief, and his resounding noise after didn't seem any more enthused. "I am _not_ sitting in your lap for _three and a half hours_, Marluxia."

That pink irritation gave a fake pouty look and tried to make those bedroom blues of his look large and innocent. Of course, everyone in the room knew of Marluxia's inability to even _think_ of the word innocent without catching fire, so that was out. A level glare from Vexen had him sighing.

"I don't know what you're so afraid of. It's just a movie." It was at this point that the smallest man in the room spoke up. A sixteen year old Zexion sighed, standing from his own monstrous lover's lap, to look at his tallest father, then transfer his gaze to the one sitting on the couch beside the colossal male he dated.

"You both are acting like children. We can sit on the floor or scoot the recliner over here so we can sit." The blue-haired male told them, "And we all know that father should not be allowed to sit in _your_ lap during a movie. We know you come for the commercials, stay for the fun during, and entice him into 'work' after." Those slate blue eyes rolled and he grunted at the looks his parents gave him, forcing him back onto Lexaeus' lap.

Really, the whole problem originated with him. Lexaeus was just too damn _big_. The couch could fit the DeForge family easily; they were all fairly slim and compact. But when he took a seat, only one other person could fit on it with him, unless his much tinier boyfriend sat in his lap. Then _two_ could, but that therein lay the problem. Three could fit on the couch, and there were four in need of a seat. Finally, Marluxia stood up.

"Fine, then I will sit on the floor between your long, luscious, curvy legs."

"Mon pere..." Zexion added a slight French inflection to his words, just as Marluxia had taught him to. "We do not need to hear what you think about his legs."

"Oh, but you do...especially if I have to hear you two...what was it your little brother said, Lex? 'Reading a book'? You two read awfully loudly." Lexaeus went red but Zexion wasn't about to back down.

"Yeah, well, cleaning father's _test tubes_ is also quite the loud activity, isn't it?" A light pinkish tint had come to Vexen's cheeks.

"That is _quite enough_, both of you. Lexaeus and Zexion can have the recliner," As he spoke, he pinched the bridge of his nose and irately closed his eyes. "And you will keep your hands in your lap during the entire movie, because if they touch me I'm lobbing them off with a meat cleaver." Everyone quickly did as they were told, and then it was time to actually decide on a movie.

"I want something funny." Marluxia offered.

"I'd like horror." Zexion admitted with unabashed ease. Lexaeus remained silent, for now, watching Vexen.

"And I would prefer Science Fiction." All eyes focused on the largest man's face, and for a second, Vexen realized he was the only one without blue eyes in the room. He quickly shook off the thought when Lexaeus opened that sturdy jaw of his.

"How about War of the Worlds? It has humor, horror, and it's science fiction?" Always the middle ground. Zexion sat back with a pleased sigh, rubbing his tush against Lexaeus' rock hard abs.

"Sounds fine to me, baby." He purred, kissing the elder male.

_Pedophile._ Vexen sighed internally, then shrugged a little and fell onto the couch on the opposite end of Marluxia. "Alright." He offered, and this time all eyes switched to Marluxia; even those of the cat that had wandered in and perched itself in Vexen's lap to be stroked.

"Alright, fine. We'll watch it." Marluxia hated making these kinds of decisions when he was plotting how to perv Vexen up without the use of his hands.

The movie was put in and all attention focused to the screen, save the the curious wiggling of Zexion and the ungodly constant tapping of Marluxia's fingers against the wooden arm of the sofa.

About thirty minutes in, a soft noise left Zexion's nose and the smallest male in the room tossed his head back, letting it rest against the other's muscled chest and shoulder. A heaving sigh left him and the suspicious movements of Lexaeus' hands over the youngest's crotch were inevitably discovered. However, Vexen didn't get a chance to reprimand them, because something heavy and quite fluffy hit his lap and he yelped.

Marluxia grinned up from the second tallest man in the house's lap, looking quite pleased with himself. "You said I couldn't use my hands, but you said nothing about my other body parts." His face nuzzled against his husband's crotch and the blond stiffened, pushing at the pinket's head.

"Get _off_ of that!" He yowled, grabbing a decent handful of Marluxia's hair and yanking up hard, getting him to sit up pretty quickly. "You will not touch me for the rest of the night if you want to wake up in the morning."

"But, Vexy..."

"Don't you 'but Vexy' me. You brought this upon yourself, you're incosiderate and insolent and--"

"Mnn...F-father...please be quiet? We're _trying_ to watch the movie."

"And _you_!" Vexen turned his vehemence on Lexaeus and his own son. "You two are worse than he is! With your heavy breathing and your little moans you try to disguise as sighs! I know every trick in the book, I've been with _him_," Vexen dramatically pointed an accusing finger at his lover, "For ten _years_. I've had to do far more than that to cover up his lecherous behavior! But you _two_! I can handle my son being with a pedophile, as long as you don't do your consensual _rape_ in front of me!" Lexaeus opened his mouth to argue, but he was swiftly shut up by a gnarly finger in his face.

"Do not _argue_ with me, sir. You're plenty over the restriction age to be dating my son, but I allow it because you make him happy, and that is certainly a change from apathy." His voice seemed to be raising in pitch the more upset he grew, "But I expect decency in my house. I expect you to respect _me_ enough to not grope and molest my son in my presence. I expect _you_ to respect me as your father and not be inappropriate right under my nose."

After another twenty minutes of yelling, the movie was turned off and Marluxia and Zexion slunk off to their rooms, while Lexaeus was rather rudely escorted out of the house and to his truck.

Once Vexen was happy with the state of his home, he sent Marluxia to the shed out back and laid down in his room, on the large, plush bed, feeling very happy with himself. He had chased the pedophile out, gotten the insatiable man he knew to be his husband to sleep in the shed, and his jail-bait son was actually sleeping in his bath tub so that he didn't stay up and read. It was a perfect night. After quite the nightcap of rum, the older male lay out comfortably and slipped into a dreamless, alcohol-induced sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Alright, so, that is my contest entry. :3 Not as funny as I would have liked, but I was getting tired towards the end. ;; So, I hope you guys liked it! 8D


End file.
